List of missing objects
In every classic Waldo book, there are objects to find. Aside from several recurring characters, there are several specific items the reader is asked to find - some appear in every scene of the book, while others will appear just once. Note: This listing does not include the additional items listed in the "check lists" at the end of each book. Where's Waldo? One of Waldo's missing items on every page ]] * **Cup in "the City" **Snorkel at "the Beach" **Binoculars at "Ski Slopes" **Tea kettle at "Campsite **Sleeping bag at "Train Station" **Shovel at "Airport" Backpack at "Sports Stadium"**Camera at "Museum" **Mallet in "at Sea" **Bag in "Safari Park" **Belt in "Department Store" **Walking stick in "Fairground" 'Special edition only items''' :*Waldo's key in every scene :*Wenda's camera in every scene :*Wizard Whitebeard's scroll in every scene :*Woof's bone in every scene :*Odlaw's binoculars in every scene :*One missing bobble on "the Beach" Find Waldo Now *One of Waldo's missing books on every page **Light purple book in "the stone age" **Gray book in "The Riddle of the Pyramids" **White book in "Fun and Games in Ancient Rome" **Pink book in "On Tour with the Vikings" **Blue book in "The End of the Crusades" **Green book in "Once upon a Saturday morning" **Brown book in "the Last Days of the Aztecs" **Orange book in "Trouble in Old Japan" **Red book in "Being a Pirate" **Gray book in "Having a Ball in Gaye Paree" **Yellow book in "The Gold Rush" **Light blue book in "The Future" Special edition only items :*Waldo's key in every scene :*Wenda's camera in every scene :*Wizard Whitebeard's scroll in every scene :*Woof's bone in every scene :*Odlaw's binoculars in every scene :*One missing bobble on "Once Upon a Saturday Morning" The Great Waldo Search *One of Wizard Whitebeard's scrolls in every scene **Red-ribboned scroll in "The Gobbling Gluttons" **Green-ribboned scroll in "The Battling Monks" **Blue-ribboned scroll in "The Carpet Flyers" **Pink-ribboned scroll in "The Great Ball-Game Players" **Yellow-ribboned scroll in "The Ferocious Red Dwarves" **Tan-ribboned scroll in "The Nasty Nasties" **Orange-ribboned scroll in "The Fighting Forester" **Purple-ribboned scroll in "The Deep-Sea Divers" **Gray-ribboned scroll in "The Knights of the Magic Flag" **Light green-ribboned scroll in "The Unfriendly Giants" **Light Blue-ribboned scroll in "The Underground Hunters" **Red and White-striped-ribboned scroll in "The Land of Waldos" *Walking sticks, glasses, bobble hats on every page *Waldo's shoe in "The Land of Waldos" Special edition only items :*Waldo's key in every scene :*Wenda's camera in every scene :*Woof's bone in every scene :*Odlaw's binoculars in every scene :*One missing bobble on "The Unfriendly Giants" The Ultimate Fun Book *Waldo's key in every scene *Mallet in "Old Friends" (referencing Waldo's missing objects from Where's Waldo?) *Book in "Old Friends" (referencing Waldo's missing books from Find Waldo Now) *Wizard Whitebeard's scroll in "Old Friends" (referencing the missing scrolls from The Great Waldo Search). *Waldo's walking stick in "The Beat of the Drums" *One missing bobble in "The Beat of the Drums" *Wilma's shoe in "The Beat of the Drums" *One missing bobble in "O, What a Lovely Maze!" *Waldo's shoe in "O, What a Lovely Maze!" *Wilma's umbrella in "The Fun Goes on" The Magnificent Poster Book *Waldo's key in every scene *Ten missing bobbles **3 bobbles on "The Castle Siege" **1 bobble on "The Beach" **1 bobble on "The Military Parade" **2 bobbles on "The Land of Sports" **2 bobbles on "Among the Pirates" **1 bobble on "The Moon" *Waldo's shoe in "The Land of Waldos" Where's Waldo in Hollywood *Can of film in every page *Waldo's key in every scene *Wenda's camera in every scene *Wizard Whitebeard's scroll in every scene *Woof's bone in every scene *Odlaw's binoculars in every scene Special edition only item :*One missing bobble on "The Swashbuckling Musketeers" The Wonder Book *Waldo's key in every scene *Wenda's camera in every scene *Wizard Whitebeard's scroll in every scene *Woof's bone in every scene *Odlaw's binoculars in every scene The Great Picture Hunt *Waldo's key in every scene *Wenda's camera in every scene *Wizard Whitebeard's scroll in every scene *Woof's bone in every scene *Odlaw's binoculars in every scene The Incredible Paper Chase *Waldo's key in every scene *Wenda's camera in every scene *Wizard Whitebeard's scroll in every scene *Woof's bone in every scene *Odlaw's binoculars in every scene *A Piece of Paper in every scene *Waldo's Pencil Category:Objects